


Naptime

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BoyRosi, Community: allbingo, Gen, Reading, Reborn AU, This is a tag I need for this series, Valentine's Day Challenge, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Law has difficulty sleeping during the days now.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Things You Find at Market](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707067) and psuedo-side story to [Back to the Market](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721005)
> 
> Sorry for being gone so long. RL mauled me.

It had been a nice day for a nap, and Law had taken advantage of it happily. He was sleeping better at night, now that Cora-san seemed to tuck himself next to Law on a regular basis. But he still wanted these daytime snoozes in the sun. 

The only problem was that he found he was having a hard time staying asleep when he did. It wasn’t anything different between him and Bepo. The Mink enjoyed his naps as well, and it was still as comfortable as ever to lean against his friend. But it seemed like he’d really start to relax, and he’d jerk awake for no reason. Usually with a quick sweep around. 

Law wondered if there was something that was triggering off his paranoia, like he was being watched. That sometimes happened, when new people joined the crew. They kept a wary eye on Law at first, until they realized that the surgeon of death title was focused on those who weren’t part of his crew. 

But there was never anyone around when he jolted away. Not that he didn’t know. Those who were happened to be people he knew for ages. 

It was both irritating and worrying. Law considered the idea that they were being tracked by someone with an usual devil fruit. It might be enough, but nobody else seemed to be picking up on that. If someone was watching, Law expected the others to be as wary. 

So it was probably just his imagination, and that annoyed him. 

There was a grunt from next to him as a body hit the deck with a thump. Then a blond head tucked back against him, weight warm against Law's side. 

Cora shifted, getting comfortable as he leaned against Law, ignoring the now older man’s surprised sound. Looking down at Cora, Law lifted a brow. “What are you doing?”

Holding up a book, Cora grinned up at him. “I’m going to read while you take a nap. It’s comfy and I can read without getting bugged by anyone.” There was a cheeky little grin at Law, but there was also something else in those eyes. A bit of worry. So the others had noticed that Law wasn’t getting his naps in. 

For a moment, Law thought about reacting badly to this. But then he shook his head mentally. He settled back against Bepo, and looped an arm around Cora’s waist. The boy just rested his book on his lap, back pressed against Law. 

This was better, and Law shut his eyes. A sunbeam, his best friend, and Cora-san. A nap like this was pretty nice. 

He heard the pages turn as Cora started to read, and a thin hand rested on Law’s lower arm. 

Smiling to himself, Law reached up and tugged his hat to shade his eyes. Maybe it was as simple as that. Just got used to having Cora-san sleeping next to him again, to the point he had a hard time sleeping without the kid around.

**Author's Note:**

> And for the person who asked on Dreamwidth: Oh, yes, at some point Doflamingo is going to find out about this little reborn sibling. I might write about it at some point. And, no, it's not good for either gendered Rosi if Doffy managed to snag the kid.


End file.
